Dimitri's POV of Vampire Academy
by Isabella-swan-3000
Summary: Vampire Academy in Dimitri's POV please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

As I watched through the window of the small Portland flat that held Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemary Hathaway and once again wondered at how these two girls managed to escapee's from St. Vladimir's Academy and not to mention being on the run for the last two years

Quickly I checked the time it was around three in the morning ,Then out of nowhere there was a scream once I presume that came from the princess Rosemary shot out of bed and raced towards the princess and shook her awake and turned on the lap even though with there heightened sight I knew they didn't need it

Rosemary was short with dark long hair and dark eyes and Vasilisa had platinum blond hair and pale green eyes and was an average sized Moroi .

I quickly radioed the states of the girls and continued to watch the house intently

My mind seemed to go back two years to when they first disappeared, no one could believe it most had thought Rosemary had kidnapped Vasilisa but as I looked at the two girls I was certain that was not true Vasilisa had many chances to escape but she stayed she had obviously gone willingly.

Then my mind went to other things novices had said about how they we opposite's in every way and having read there files I could only agree because as far as I knew of the girls Rosemary was wild and disrespectful and Vasilisa was calm and thoughtful

But presently they were talking then Rosemary changed to a better position that exposed her neck I was surprised at first then I understood they were close as sisters and Rosemary was willing to be a blood donor to keep her friend healthy

It only lasted a second before Vasilisa pulled away and left the room with a worried glance at her friend

Just then a black cat jumped up on to the window sill and puffed up its fur as it sensed me. Rosemary then looked up and walked over towards the window peering out she scanned the area I knew she could likely see through the shadows surrounding me but I was to distracted by what I saw.

The pictures I had seen of Rosemary showed her as a young teenager but two years had obviously had changed her because now she was a beautiful young woman

Then as suddenly as the spell was cast it was gone because of the shocked look on her face I quickly stepped back a chaste myself about my thoughts just as she did the same and she ran out of the room

My attention then turned to guardian behind me "Belikov," he said , "the Hathaway girl and the Princess seem to be making plans to leave" I nodded and turned to leave " alright then let six of the guardians follow behind them and then three on each side of them there was a car about a block or two away I'll wait there for them" once I finished he nodded and left as I quickly ran ahead.

No less that five minutes later Vasilisa and Rosemary came running up the road. Rosemary was leaning slightly on Vasilisa probably still dizzy from the bite just as they neared they stepped up the pace obviously hearing the foot steps behind them.

I stepped out of the shadows and into there path, they came to a quick halt and Rosemary pulled Vasilisa behind her

"Leave her alone," Rosemarie growled at me. "Don't touch her."

I healed up my hands in a calming gesture and stepped forward "I'm not going to--" Rosemary quickly leapt at me she was using offensive maneuvers but unlike her I had finished my training and was faster Quickly, I blocked her, but i was harder than I had intended, and she started to fall backwards heading for the pavement at an odd angle that would hurt and as quickly as I had blocked her I reached out and fell, I caught and steadied her.

As I healed her I took one look at her and froze her neck was bleeding badly it was a wonder she had been able to run in this condition to even be able try and fight of a guardian noticing my star she raised her hand absent mindedly as she pulled it back she saw the blood and quickly shook her hair over it I stared at it for a second longer before moving my gaze to her face there was a look of defiance on it and she quickly glared at me and jerked out of my grip .

Rosemarie backed toward Vasilisa looking like she was getting ready to attack one of us or all of us that now surrounded her.

Vasilisa grabbed her hand. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't." Rose hmm it suited her.

Rose stayed coiled and ready to attack for a second longer before sagging in defeated

Slightly confident that they wouldn't try anything I stepped forward and trued my attention to Vasilisa and bowed. "My name is Dimitri Belikov." My Russian Accent faint but still audible. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the airport and were boarding the Academy jet when I noticed Rosemary and the Princes talking in hushed tones, I quickly ordered them apart

"Don't let them talk to each other" I told the other guardians Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan."

The look Rosemary shot me when walking by only confirmed my suspicions that they had in fact been planning to escape.

As soon as we took of I smiled slightly because sure the plain had parachutes but even if they did manage to get one and get out of the plain they would be lost in the Rocky Mountains so they were stuck until we landed in Montana.

I took a seat next to the princess and leaned down to pick up some copies of the girls history, but in doing so my brown hair slid forward reviling my six Molnija marks that were a sign of how many stigori we killed.

I leaned back into my chair and noticed the Princess clutching her water bottle tightly I wonder if she was ok she looked so scared I seriously hope she wasn't afraid of me I was only here to protect her after all.

I turned slightly and gave her a small smile before focusing on the reports in my hands I decided to start with Rosemary's.

Looking over it I could see before she left she was the top of her class and that she had the makings of a grate guardian in her but it also stipulated that she was quiet the hand full and was in constant trouble with many of the teachers especially Guardian Alto.

During the end of the flight I put down Rosemary's report and walked down the plain towards her I quickly relived the guardian at her side and took his place.

After a few moments of silence I decided to ask her a question that kept popping into my head during the flit

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I asked

She didn't respond so I went on "Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." I paused. "_Stupid_, but still brave. Why did you even try it?" I desperately had wanted to find out this question why would such a disrespectful girl risk fighting 12 guardian's on her own just for her friend.

She brushed her long hair out of the way and looked me in the eyes "Because I'm her guardian." She said simply as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And I guess it was because to her it was just that she was her guardian and was willing to take on 12 fully trained guardians for her.

Waiting for a few more seconds I stood and waled back to the front of the plain, she was older than she seamed that was for sure no matter what her file said she had obviously changed a lot on her time away.

When we landed at the air port we quickly loaded the Princess and Rosemary into a car. When we arrived at the Academy we stoped briefly for the gate Guard so he knew we were not Stigori.

The Academy was sprawling and very gothic, the Moroi were big traditionalists and they had made this school an others like it exact replicas of the original ones in Europe. It was getting closer to sunset the Moroi start of the day.

When we final were on the upper school campuses (the school is divided into Lower and Upper Campuses) when entering the quadrangle you could see the School buildings on one side and the dhampir and gyms on the other while the Moroi were on another.

Seeing as we are in Montana all around the campuses was space and the air tasted like decaying leaves and pine.

Walking into the main part of the school rose decided to brake away from her guard and come running up to me.

"Hey, Comrade." She said

where the Hell did she get that from I though to myself but seeing as she thought it best to ignore me when I wanted to speak to her I might as well let her know how it fells for a bit.

"You want to talk now?" I asked not glancing at her

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" she asked.

"_Headmistress_Kirova," I corrected. Man she was disrespectful but I had expected that due to reading her file I had mealy hoped she had out grown it.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—"

Her words were cut of by the fact that she had only just realised I had let her through the common, and it was breakfast time.

All eyes turned to us as we entered even though I felt slightly sorry for the girls we didn't spend two years searching for them to let it go with out a show.

I watched Rosemary out of the corner of my eye and saw her put of a lazy smile but I could still see the tension hidden on her face

When we were through the other doors I heard her sigh quietly and I tried not to smile at her discomfort.

When we entered Headmistress Kivoras Office most of the guardians left us only Alberta head of the guardians at the school and I remained.

I saw Prince Dashkov and hid the look of shock that wanted to cross my face his looks were quiet worn, and I instantly knew he had gotten the rare dieses that made Moroi age more quickly that ever.

"Vasilisa," Prince Dashkov said

And I saw Vasilisa, eyes begin to water slightly

"Uncle" she whispered sounding close to tears

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He said patting her back then turning to Rosemary "you to Rose"

Rose I though I had heard the princes call her that before it must be the name she preferred to Rosemary I thought but snapped out of it when Headmistress kivora begin to speak to Rose.

"You Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. the Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me," Vasilisa said "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Ms. Kirova _tsk_ed.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one to orchestrate the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

Rose snapped "I _did_ do my duty!" she shouted causing me and Alberta to flinch slightly

"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_—" she waved her hand around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

The Headmistress stared at Rose for a minute before speaking "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically protected environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

But Rose said nothing only bitting her lip a so there was some thing they weren't telling us.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimations, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not—"

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

The Headmistress said

Causing Roses attitude to stop immediately "I…what?"

Vasilisa stood up next to her. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all, she's still a novice." The headmistress said immediately

But my parents—"

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

Rose looked at Headmistress Kirova. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?"

Headmistress Kirova's eyes narrowed at Rose

Still looking the Headmistress in the eye she said "Or maybe you're going to try and send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway" She hisses "You are out of line"

For some reason unknown to me I wanted Rose to stay so I intervened before she could ruin any and all chances of it.

"They have a bond" I said trying to stay calm as all eyes shifted to me

Shifting my eyes to Rose I continued "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" Rose kept quiet

The Headmistress was caught of guard "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's obvious," I said. "I suspected it as soon as I started watching them." Which was true, I had noticed it the night before in Portland and again entering the school.

Neither girl spoke

"that is a gift" murmured Prince Victor. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always have that. In the stories," I added.

The Headmistresses outrage returned at once, I wonder what rose did to make the headmistress hate her so much

"Stories that are centuries old. Surely you aren't suggesting that we let her stay at the Academy after everything that she's done?" said the Headmistress

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

I internally sighed could she not keep her mouth shut I was trying to help her not that I knew why I was doing it especially with her attitude.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now. Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

Oh this was not going to go over well with Rose I can already tell.

"You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?" ouch ,ok how did the princes put up with her for two year on there own the girl has no boundaries.

Toughing her hands in the air "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian." Said the Headmistress looking at me

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again," I argued.

"Impossible. She'll be hopelessly behind her peers." She continued

"No, I won't," Rose said. Both of us ignored her

"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?"

That made me stop short, it was not what I had in mind "Well, that's not what I—"

Headmistress Kirova crossed her arms. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I quickly looked at both the girls and sighed I knew I wanted her here but that was wrong of me but I also knew Vasilisa did too, sighing

"Yes," Taking a deep breath I said "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" demanded Headmistress Kirova. Obviously annoyed at me "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down to much to risk losing another. A girl in particular."

"I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent." Said Prince Victor

The Headmistress stared out the window for a few minutes

Vasilisa looked into her eyes "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." She said her voice soft and melodies almost like compulsion.

After a moment the Headmistress sighed

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She said turned to Rose. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_, and you're gone. You'll attend all classes and required training for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities except for means, and you will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

Rose laughed a harsh laugh "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" She said nodding towards Vasilisa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. "She paused slightly. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

I saw Rose about to say something but as she caught my eye she seamed to know that I was trying to warn her to shut it.

She looked towards the floor for a minuet before glancing up "Fine. I accept"

**Disclaimer :I own Nothing **

**OK so this chapter was for as they have pleaded with me to do it so I broke my rule about not doing it before holidays and got it done. I hope you like it and please Review I would really like some feed back.**

**Also this goes to my Beta Jess1177 I hope she likes it**

**LOVE you all **

**Bella-30**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the headmistress finally released us I and Alberta walked the girls to get there schedules then we took Rose to her first class Gym.

As we walked I saw Rose glance at Alberta's short hair and inwardly hoped she wouldn't cut her Beautiful long flowing hair it made her seem like a Desert princess.

I stopped that though process immediately it wouldn't do any good to think about a underage girl like that especially seeing as she was my student and I couldn't let anything happen between us Evan if she had not been a student or seven years my junior but because she her self would be placed as the Princesses guardian.

When we reached the Gym all eyes were trained on Rose, I saw her glance around looking for an old acquaintance once seeing someone she called out

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."

Dam the girl had guts if nothing else ill give her that

There were a few snorts of laughter from around the room, but the silence was broken by Manson Ashford.

"This _is_ my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session."

"Oh yeah?" Rose retorted. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked then."

"It's _always_ a good time to think about you naked," Eddie Castile added.

I shook my head muttering "ill end up killing one of them by the end of the day" in Russian.

I found a place at the end of the room with the other guardians but it was were I could see Rose but was out of her line of site

I watched as Rose laughed with the other Novices until the instructor came over and scolded Ashford for neglecting his duties I smiled slightly at that

After an hour it was clear that Rose had not stayed in shape and that only meant that she would be sore battered and irritated for are training session after school

Grate not..

As they made there way out of class I saw Rose elbow Ashford in the side and it made me chuckle under my breath a little.

But I quickly made my way to second period Body guard theory with Stan Alto.

Stan himself was a bit of an ass on a bad normally but some times he was ok.

I quickly stood at the back of the class and put on my guardian mask.

So that none of my emotions were visible and waited for Stan to arrive, when he walked in I saw a sinister smile cross his lips, "What's this?" he began, "No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us"

I clenched my fists slightly out of anger, though I didn't know the girl well I still had the instinct to protect her.

Which I will admit is stupid of me but it didn't make it any less true.

I watched as Rose's checks went scarlet and she slouched lower into her chair.

"Well come on, come on." He gestured to her to Get up, "Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."

I quickly stopped the impulse I had to punch him I may not like Stan but he was her teacher as was I and she did sort of deserve her punishment for braking out of the school and putting herself and the Princess in danger.

Looking as if she wanted to vanish she quietly said, "You don't really mean—"

But was cut of abruptly by Stan "I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class," meaning he was going to milk this for all it is worth.

I immediately felt bad about presuming she would deserve this even though I sort of did the same thing by taking them through the common at breakfast time but I don't think this was necessary.

Rose stood and walked to the front of the class and flipped her hair over her shoulder and put on a brave face, I will admit I knew she had guts after all reading to take on twelve guardians and all but it surprised me that she was able to do it here.

"So, Hathaway," said Stan, "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

Rose answered, voice wavering a little, "my … techniques?"

"Of course," replied Stan a smirk appearing on his face, "Because presumable you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took and underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."

Hmm I wonder if Stan and the headmistress copy each others lectures sometimes because this sounds awfully like the one she did this morning.

We never ran into Strigoi," Rose answered stiffly, that was a bad mistake one she would remember.

"Obviously, I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive," he replied Smirk becoming full blown

Rose's face showed she knew it was true but sure as hell wouldn't admit it in front of Stan.

Stan started to pace as he spoke, "So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

"Sometimes," Rose answered. Oh that is bad your going to regret that I thought silently

"Sometimes," Stan mimicked, her and make it so that the answer sounded stupid, which admittedly it was . "Well then," he continued, "I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."

"Er…no," Rose admitted.

"No?" asked Stan, "But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn't know because you weren't here."

As Rose opened her mouth I could here the strain on her words as if they were hurting her as she realized she could have gotten the princess killed, "I watched the area whenever we went out."

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"

Her silence was all Stan needed to continue

"Ah." He continued, "I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-Whenever-You-Remember-To Method."

"No!" Rose snapped, anger lighting her eyes, "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?"

Stan then proceeded to stand right in front of her "Because you got lucky."

My anger rose again if Stan wasn't finished soon I would end up killing him for doing this to her.

Rose started trying to defend herself, "Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there. It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer that you guys make it sound."

"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" he yelled now. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him –and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?"

I could see she was on the verge of tears and it made me want to comfort her but I held back for two reasons, one I couldn't not here and two it would be wrong to try a relation ship with her no matter how much my body screamed at me to, so as I made my decision would keep my distance and merely train her as best I could while trying to forget her.

I caught her eyes and could see sadness and I wished I could help her, but I knew it would only cause us trouble if I ever did.

"Moroi blood," she answered. Pulling me from my thoughts

"What was that?" asked Stan. "I didn't catch it"

She turned to him and shouted, "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."

"Yes. It does. It makes them stronger…" He continued, "yes it does. Make them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll and drink from a human or dhampire , but they want Moroi blood more than any thing else. They seek it."

I tuned the rest out trying to stop thoughts of my friend and previous charge Ivan coming into my mind but it preoccupied me for the rest of the class.

After Stan's class I was on shift in the lower campus, I quickly mad my way there but I was a little disappointed I wouldn't see Rose which was stupid of me, but I couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard I tried.

A few hours later I cam across a girl with book pile in her arms and knew it was Rose so I quickly feel into step beside her/

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" she began, I could here her anger upon saying Stan's name.

"Yes," I answered because it was true

"And you think that was fair?"

No but it was stupid what they did.

"Was he right?" I replied, "Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"

"I kept her alive," she mumbled, her eyes staying on the ground.

How did you do fighting against your classmates today?" I asked, I wonder if she would answer I gave he a minute and after no reply continued.

, "If you can't fight them—"

But she cut me off, "Yeah, yeah, I know," attitude coming out.

I stared at her "You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports why you were gone?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "Now and then."

"You didn't join any teams," I asked – finally realising how out of shape she really was.

"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here." Grate I may like the girl but with her at this rate she would die if she faced a Stigori and I wont let that happen, it was obvious I was going to have to push her hard come training time.

"You'll never be able to protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."

"I'll be able to protect her," she responded, a little viciously but I wasn't convince tow minutes against a Stigori and she would be dead

"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know –for your field experience or after you graduate. No one wants to waste the bond –but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate –if you can prove worthy. I hope you will."

"Lissa, call her Lissa," she corrected

Was that all she heard me say, out of all that that was all she deducted was that I kept calling her Vasilisa.

Not giving myself time to respond I walked away thinking of things that were going to make her ache in the morning from her training.

* * *

**OK this chapter was for and as always for my beater Jess1177**

**hope you liked it :)**

**love Bella-30**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow its been soooo long since i updated sorry about that its just school has been hectic but now i graduated i can concentrate on my fanfiction's and please R&R I like to know what you think of this chapter**

**Love Bella-30 and her Beta Jess1177**

* * *

After classes I sat waiting for Rose in the Gym for 10 minutes before wondering off to find the girl

"honestly" i muttered in russian rounding a corner to see her talking to Princess Vasilissa

"Rose" I said walking up behind her causing both girls to look up in surprise

"your late for Practice" I said

"Princess" i said nodding towards my charge, before walking of again in the direction of the gym, I turned to make sure Rose was following me only to see she had stopped half way her eyes wide and unseeing

"Rose" I called in slight annoyance thinking she was faking it, but when I received no reply I began to worry

I began to shake her slightly all the while calling her name "Rose, Rose"

her eyes blinked and cleared

I internally sighed in relief. what on earth had happened to her there

"are you alright" I said stilL slightly worried

"I...yeah. I was with Lissa..." she said putting her had to her forehead like she had a headache "I was in her head"

"her head" I echoed slightly disbelieving still trying not to show my worry for her, after all a teacher shouldn't be feeling this worried about there student especially when nothing serious had happened

"Yeah. its part of the bond" she said her voice wavering slightly

"is she alright" I enquired quickly she is my charge after all

"yeah she's..." Rose sounded unsure of what to say next of what she could tell me, I wanted her to feel like she could tell me anything she anted and to not lie to me "she's not in danger" she finally finished

I sighed quietly I could tell it wasn't a lie but I had a feeling it wasn't all there was to the situation, but i wasn't going to push it

"can you keep going" I asked trying to keep my Guardian mask on but could tell it was slipping slightly

then I made a mistake I looked into her eyes they were such a deep rich brown so exotic combined with the rest of her looks

I was pulled from my thoughts by Roses reply "Yeah I'm fine" I quickly let her go after releasing i still had a hold of her from earlier

and i carried on towards the gym berating my self all the while it was inappropriate to think of someone who was barley 17 the way i had earlier

Rose went to the dressing room to get changed and when she came out she asked if she could have the day off

thinking it was a joke i laughed

"What's so funny" she asked angrily

"Oh" my smile dropped "you were serious"

''Of course I was! Look, I've practically been awake for _two_ days. Why do we have to start this training thing now? Let me go to bed,'' She whined. ''It's just one hour.''

I crossed my arms and looked her over i had seen her through out the day and could tell she was seriously out of shape for a Guardian to be and it might be only one hour but it would still help

"and how do you feel right now? After the training you've done so fare?" I asked seriously

"i hurt like hell"

"you'll feel worse tomorrow" I continued knowing she would be inclined to do even less in the following morning due to pain

"so"

"so better jump at it while you still feel... not so bad"

"what kind of logic is that" i heard her say, i simply ignored her and lead her to the wait room and showed her the weights and reps i wanted her to do. I sat in the corner of the room reading one of my favorite Western novels while still keeping track of Rose

when she was finished I showed her some cool down steaches

"how'd you end up Lissa's Guardian..?" she asked 'You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?'' I normally didn't like to talk about my self so i was surprised when i replayed to her question

''No, I attended the one in Siberia.''

'Whoa. That's got to be the only other place worse than Montana.'' she said almost causing me to laugh but i settled for smiling instead

'After I graduated, I was a Guardian for a Zeklo's lord. He was killed recently.'' I continued my smile dropping thinking about my last charge and good friend

"They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus.'' I really didn't want to talk anymore i still felt guilty about not being able to protect Ivan

"did this lord die on your watch?"

'No. He was with his other Guardian. I was away.'' I fell silent thinking about how Ivan had finally convinced me to go see my family and because I finally consented he had died

'Hey,'' She said. ''did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that.''

I raised my eyebrow 'You're complimenting me on that?'' I was shocked everything i had been told about her i had expected nothing like this from Rose

''Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried.''

''Last one?'' that had been the only attempt on them

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds'' psi-hounds those were used exclusively for hunting why would she even think that the school would send them after them they were likely to attack the girls not just sent them out

This was the first time we found you in Portland.'' I said certainly

she sat up from her steaches and crossed her legs "Um, I don't think I imagined psi hounds. Who else would have sen them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it.''

''Maybe'' I agreed I need to tell Kirvora this.

when Rose left I went to go see Kirvova

I knocked on her door.

"Come in"

I walked in and saw her look slightly annoyed

"What has Miss Hathaway done now" she said coldly

I couldn't believe she could be so cold and have so little faith in Rose

"Nothing but its what she told me that concerns me"

she raised an eyebrow "Oh and what is it then"

I relayed my conversation with Rose to her, and by the end of I Kirvoa looked slightly grave

"This means we are not the only ones after them" I continued

she nodded "keep an eye on her and if you can get her to tell you what she knows" I nodded before leaving the room

As I made my way to my room for the night I wondered who could be after the girls and if they were safe even here at the Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days consisted of bringing Rose back up to speed of the other novices, it was a slow pace but she was starting to feel less tired after each session, but nothing unusual happened like always.

When Sunday rolled around I was more than happy to have the day of and to be away from Rose for a bit because it seamed the more time I spent with her the more I found I had in common with her, I cleared all thoughts of Rose from my mind as I entered Church and began to contemplate.

Though its my duty to kill and protect it was still hard to know that the creatures we were fighting had once been someones loved one and that some were not given the choice to be turned and I still felt guilty knowing I was responsable for there deaths.

The service seamed to end to quickly as I walked out the door and passed Lissa, who was talking to a Moroi boy they seemed to be discussing something about two Guardians getting together I went and stood by Alberta.

"Any Idea what there discussing" I asked

"Did you hear about Joshua, Abby and Xander Badica's guardian?" I shook my head "He's resigning to run off with another guardian."

I raised my eyebrows high. "Yeah," Alberta continued. "Now I don't have a problem with dhampir's being together romantically, but to run off together. It's not just about what they want. They've now left two families with one less guardian each. How could it get any more ridiculous?" I nodded in agreement with Alberta it was a terrible blow to both family's to lose there Guardians over just that.

I looked up just in time to see a wad of snow fall of the chapels roof and land on both Rose and Lissa I heard the sequels and yelp's as students lept aside.

from the looks of it Lissa was the one who had gotten the brunt of the avalanche her hair clinging to the side of her face as her teeth chattered away. I saw Rose offer Lissa her jacket

when I wa sure Rose wasnt going to fight I made my way towards the commons, No matter what it seamed that Rose was there for the Princess watching and taking care of her and I knew then that Rose was going to make an amazing Gaurdian and a fantastic partner.

* * *

**There sorry its small the next will be bigger ****promise**** oh and ****btw**** my Beta is MIA on fanfiction so please don't be mad at me for my horrible gramma and spelling**

**with love Bella-30**


End file.
